


Road Trip

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ManaTwo words Road Trip. . . Scary no?





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way what so ever own any of these characters and am in no way making any profit from this story 
> 
> Summary: Two words Road Trip. . . Scary no? 
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Warnings: Sex: Nope Violence: Nope Subtext: Hell no

“Are we there yet?!” whined the blonde goddess and in turn received a nearly lethal glare through the Rearview mirror from Xena. “Aprodite” Xena said in a warning tone “if I hear ‘are we there yet’ one more time I swear I am going to take away your hair products.” The comment got a chuckle out of the other two in the car but left the goddess looking as if she were in a state of shock. She stared blankly at the back of the driver seat but after a minute a very faint and stunned “You monster” could be heard.   
  
Suddenly Ares shot forward in his seat, leaning between the two front seats, he reached for the volume knob on the radio. “Oh! I love this song turn it up!” “ARES!” Screamed Gabrielle from the passenger seat as Ares’ elbow knocked the jumbo cup of pop out of her hand. She was soaked in coke and none too happy about it either. Ares just sat back in his seat and tried not to laugh “Oh sorry Gabrielle.” He lied; he had been trying to figure out a way to do that since they left the gas station where Gabrielle had bought the monster beverage, “accidents happen.” He shrugged as Xena glared at him now “Ares, why don’t you and Gabrielle switch seats, I’m sure Aphrodite needs a change of company anyway.” She sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Aphrodite seemed pleased with the new seating arrangements, she hugged Gabrielle as soon as she was in the car “Finally someone who isn’t such a fuddy duddy!” she cried happily and turned in her seat so her legs draped over G abrielle’s.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A few hours later the sun had set and everyone in the car was yawning. “Xena I think you should stop for the night.” Came Gabrielle’s voice from the back seat “Yeah she’s right” Agreed Aphrodite. Xena yawned and shrugged her shoulders “Can’t,” she said “There isn’t a motel for miles.” Ares rolled his eyes “Then we sleep on the side of the road” He said, “It’s better than crashing and dying.”   
  
The argument went on for a few more minutes before Xena finally gave in and pulled over to the side. Now they were fighting over who was going to sleep where. “I think since Ares and I have been in the front seats for hours we should get to sleep in the back and you two in the front.” Said Xena logically, “That’s right” Piped Ares “And besides if you don’t Xena and I will kick your butts.” Aphrodite gave a very unladylike “pfft” and laid over in the back seat with her head on Gabrielle’s leg. “Whatever I’ll see you in the morning.” Xena looked at Ares. Ares looked at Xena. Before Gabrielle and Aphrodite knew what was happening, the two were in the front seats, Xena and Ares were in the back seat and the car was filled with a blue-white smoke that was quickly disappearing.   
  
“So not fair.” Whined Aphrodite but she didn’t try to do anything because when she turned to complain she saw Xena was holding her bag of hair care products hostage. So, after some more mumbling and grumbling, everyone was settled down to sleep from the night. Xena had her head pillowed in Ares’ lap and he had his head rested against the window and his hand was settled on Xena’s head. Aphrodite had her seat laid back and was on her side facing the car door. Gabrielle had the unfortunate luck of having the driver’s seat so she just lay with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face as she slept.   
  
Xena woke up to the sun in her eyes. She groaned and turned on her other side and buried her face in Ares’ middle but after a minute she rolled over again, due to lack of air. “Rise and shine!” said Aphrodite in a singsong voice through a mouthful of chocolate dipped donut. Xena groaned again and pushed herself up, Ares squeaked as Xena’s hand pressed into his stomach roughly. “Sorry” she mumbled as she snatched the box of donuts away from Aphrodite. “Hey!” cried the blonde goddess as she glared daggers at the duo in the back that were now raiding the box. “Man they’re all chocolate!” complained Xena and handed the box to Ares. “Gabby’s aren’t.” Said Aphrodite as she reached back and grabbed her box and the donut Ares was about to enjoy “Hey” he frowned “I was going to eat that” “Key word being was bro.” “C’mon I’m hungry.” “No, get your own”   
  
Xena rolled her eyes at the pair and leaned forward to find Gabrielle guarding her box of donuts with her life “You are not having mine Xena go and buy your own.” She grumbled and pointed to the donut shop across the parking lot they were now parked in. “Fine we will.” She muttered and swung open the door “We?” asked Ares before he was yanked out of the car behind her.   
  
Ten minutes later they came strolling out of the donut shop with a box each. They hopped in the back seat and Gabrielle started the car “Let’s go” Xena said as she bit into a sprinkled donut.   
  
A couple hours later Aphrodite squirmed her way into the back seat. “Hey guys!” she said suddenly “let’s hit the beach today!” “Sure why not.” “Sounds great.” “Good Idea.” “Great!” Aphrodite hugged herself and moved back to the front seat “To the beach Gabby!” she said “and the hunks” she added as an afterthought. Everyone laughed. Xena yawned and laid her head on Ares’ shoulder, Ares moved an arm around her shoulders and smiled to himself as she bit into another donut, it was chocolate “ick” she said and held it up to Ares. “You want?” she asked him unnecessarily as he took a bite out of it.   
  


The End


End file.
